


鸟入樊笼

by baiwuyue



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, sm, 囚禁, 女攻, 男受, 监禁, 调教, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiwuyue/pseuds/baiwuyue
Summary: “唔”他奋力挣扎了一下，试图掰开那双禁锢着他的手，但是身后之人的力气大的可怕，丝毫不受他的反抗，反而将他的口鼻堵的更严实了一些。他紧张之下大口地吸入了那气体。接着他感到一阵晕眩感向他袭来。他还是努力的挣扎着，可是他挣扎的力道却越来越小了，再然后，他就失去意识了……再醒来的时候，他发现自己仍在那个房子里，在他不远处坐着一个女人，似乎在化妆。他想站起身，却发现自己全身赤裸着被人用绳索绑在椅子上，双手双脚上都带着铁链，双手被反缚在身后，双脚被锁在椅子腿上。听到铁链的晃动声，那女人的身影动了一下，“醒了？”她问。
Relationships: 女性/程渝文
Kudos: 33





	鸟入樊笼

**Author's Note:**

> 爽文，女攻男受。不良少年想进女主房里偷东西，反而被女主人监禁调教。

手机屏幕闪了一下，弹出一条消息：“四月房租1370元，请在3月28日之前转账到支付宝账户155xxxxxxxx。” 发件人：房东赵梅。

“MD，又要交租了。”程渝文懊恼的抓了抓自己的头发“去哪里搞点钱好呢”他茫然的看着往来的车辆。

他上周因为和店里的顾客发生口角被投诉，丢了服务员的工作。之后又心情烦闷跑到理发店把头发搞蓝了。他现在又戴耳钉，又戴首饰的，整个人痞里痞气的。

程渝文的父母很早就离异了，他双亲两边都不想管他，他只能跟着奶奶混，后来奶奶也去世了。他拿着奶奶仅剩的一点积蓄四处挥霍，结识了一帮狐朋狗友。那些所谓的朋友也只是看他拿着遗产才和他一起鬼混，后来看他没什么钱了，渐渐地也不再找他。

程渝文其实长得不错，但是他嘴巴使坏，经常得罪人，而且因为自己的父母都是人渣，他受得教育也不是很好。他常常找不到工作，只能偶尔打点零工，但是他控制不了自己那张惹人厌的嘴，总是与人起争执。最近又因为多说了几句，被撵出了酒店。

“就她吧”程渝文从自己糟糕的20年人生回忆中回过神来。

他看着对面巷子里走出来的女人，自言自语道“我观察她好几天了，这女的单身独居，早出晚归，而且似乎很有钱，去她房里偷点东西卖应该不难”

他等着那女人走远，然后趁没人留意，迅速地溜进了对面的楼道，熟门熟路的来到了那个女人的房间门前。

他前几天特地过来看过，这家房门用的是老式锁，很容易弄开。

“咔嗒”门锁开了，程渝文嘴角勾勒出一丝笑容，推门走了进去。

虽然这女人住在老式小区里，但是这房里的装修却和外楼朴素的外观不同，很豪华。干干净净的房间里放着些简单的桌椅摆设，旁边的柜子里摆满了名牌皮包，衣柜里也尽是些高档服饰。

“切，该死的有钱人”程渝文暗骂了一句，开始到处在抽屉里翻找，想看看有没有可以带走的小件奢侈品和钱。

他正翻着，突然看到抽屉里有一些奇奇怪怪的东西，“这些……是什么？”

“你想知道吗，我可以让你亲身体会一下”他身后突然传来一个清冷的女声。

他猛的停下手中的动作，想转过去看。却突然被人从后面把嘴巴给堵上了，然后一股刺激性的气味就那样钻进了自己的口腔。

“唔”他奋力挣扎了一下，试图掰开那双禁锢着他的手，但是身后之人的力气大的可怕，丝毫不受他的反抗，反而将他的口鼻堵的更严实了一些。他紧张之下大口地吸入了那气体。接着他感到一阵晕眩感向他袭来。他还是努力的挣扎着，可是他挣扎的力道却越来越小了，再然后，他就失去意识了……

再醒来的时候，他发现自己仍在那个房子里，在他不远处坐着一个女人，似乎在化妆。他想站起身，却发现自己全身赤裸着被人用绳索绑在椅子上，双手双脚上都带着铁链，双手被反缚在身后，双脚被锁在椅子腿上。

听到铁链的晃动声，那女人的身影动了一下，“醒了？”她问。

然后她慢悠悠的补完了口红才走过来。

等她走近了，程渝文才看清她的脸，是那个女人——这个房间的主人。她不是出门去了吗，怎么又折回来了，程渝文死死的盯着她，不知道她要做什么。

那个女人长得很好看，身材凹凸有致，长发披散在肩膀，发尾有点微卷。大概是因为在家的关系，她身上只穿着一身睡袍，垮垮的披在身上，绳结也打的很随意。

她走到程渝文面前，用手抬起程渝文的脸，微微观察了会儿，然后竟然二话不说直接就吻了下去。

“！？唔嗯”程渝文有些懵，想躲开，但是身体被绑着，没法反抗，只能任由那女人在自己嘴里搅动。

缠绵了好一会儿她才松开了程渝文，然后低头俯视着程渝文。

“你！你这疯女人，要干什么！”程渝文吼道。

“干什么？不是你自己把自己送到我这儿来的吗？来都来了，还不让人对你干点什么？”说着，那女人又自顾自地伸出手来揉搓了一下程渝文胸前的突起。

“唔嗯”突然被人触碰到敏感部位，程渝文感到一阵酥麻“放手，你这个婊子！”

“啪！”

程渝文愣神了好久才意识过来自己被甩了一巴掌。

“你这张嘴是真的不会说人话，怪不得经常被人赶出来”女人一边说着，一边走到旁边抽屉里拿东西。

这女人竟然调查过自己，程渝文楞楞地看着她。

“你既然不会说话，那还是别再开口了”女人又说。

然后她给程渝文带上了口球。

“唔！！唔——！”程渝文想反抗，但是他发不出声音来，只能感到自己的口涎从嘴角流了下来。

该死的疯女人，等我从这里出去，看我不弄死她。

“嗯？你这个反抗的眼神是什么意思，想弄死我吗？”女人冷笑着抬起他的下巴，“你既然自己送上门了，就别想着离开了，我会好好调教你的。从今天起，我就是你的主人，不要想着违逆我。”

接着女人又开始揉弄他的乳头。

“嗯……”就算程渝文内心再怎么抵触，他的身体还是违抗他的意志，起了反应。

“嗯？勃起了？还挺敏感的。”女人一边说着一边用另一只手抚上了他的分身前端，摸了摸。

“……！”程渝文颤抖了一下。

“唔！唔……！”该死，别摸，你这疯女人。他在椅子上猛烈晃动以表示自己的抗拒。

女人并不理会他的反应，开始撸动他的分身。

“……！！………………唔！！！”可恶，该死，为什么会有感觉，他拼命挣扎却无济于事。

“我家门口有监控。”女人一边上下撸动一边自顾自的开口说了起来，“你在我家门口晃了好几天了，想不注意你都难。你也挺谨慎的，这都四天了才动手。”

“我找了人盯你，本来想抓了以后送局子去。”说到这里，女人用手划过他的脸颊“没想到你长得还挺好看，想了想我决定把你留下做我的宠物。”

宠物？这女人到底要干嘛，程渝文感到一阵恶寒。

他厌恶的看着女人，但是下体的快感却在慢慢充斥着他的身体，他就快要……

“嗯……！”他绷直了双脚，释放了出来。

“射出来了啊……”女人满意的看着他，然后转身又去拿什么东西。

她再次回来的时候，程渝文看到她手里拿着一个针筒。

“唔……！！”这女人又要干什么，程渝文惊恐的看着他。

“别担心，不是什么奇怪的药剂，我只是怕你等下挣扎的太厉害，我应付不来”说着在他的小臂上将药物注射了进去。

没多久，程渝文就觉得自己浑身的力气都给抽干了，脑子也有点昏昏沉沉的。

女人过来把程渝文身上的绳索和口球都解了，然后把他带到了自己的卧室，丢到了床上。接着把他双手缚在了床的两边。

“你……又要…………干……什么？”程渝文有气无力的问道。

“叫主人”

“贱……”他还没说话，又被甩上了一巴掌。

女人将他重新绑好后，从旁边桌子上拿了一个玻璃瓶，然后她伸手进去沾了些液体。接着她将两根手指伸入了程渝文的下体。

“啊——”下体突然被异物捅入，程渝文忍不住喊了出来“混蛋……你在干什么……！”

女人用那两根手指继续搅动着“还挺紧的”

“唔嗯……住……手…………”

“你知道吗，男人也可以靠后面高潮”女人自顾自说着话，然后她用手指摸到了某个地方“这里……是前列腺……”接着她用手轻轻按了下那个部位。

“…………！………………！！！？？”程渝文感到有一股电流穿过身体，他不自觉的抬起了腰肢。

刚刚那是什么？那个怪异的感觉是什么？他觉得自己的身体变得很奇怪。

女人继续刺激着那个部位。

“啊………别………不要…………嗯…………啊……嗯啊”

程渝文觉得这样下去不行，他舒服的过头了。不行，他怎么能被女人……

女人看程渝文的反应很是愉悦，她又用另一只手去刺激程渝文的乳头。

“……！？……不要……不行…………两边一起……太刺激了…………嗯啊”程渝文的声音都开始颤抖了。

“嗯…………嗯……啊…………哈……”程渝文无可抑制的发着声音。

“嗯……嗯嗯…………哈……不行……我又要…………”

就在程渝文又要达到顶点的时候，那女人却突然停下了手上的动作。

“？！”程渝文无力的看着她。

“你……想释放吗”女人邪魅的看着他“叫声主人来听听”

程渝文自然是不肯叫的，他只能大口地喘着气把脸侧了过去。

“就知道你不乖”女人说着，拿了一个眼罩过来，把程渝文的眼睛给蒙起来了，又俯到他身上吻了吻他，然后将口球也给他重新戴上了。接着又把他的分身锁了起来。

这下是彻底射不出来了。

“嗯，接下来，让道具陪你玩玩吧”。她说

然后很快，程渝文感到下体被撕裂，一个硬物捅了进来。

“呃啊啊啊——”程渝文疼的眼泪都出来了。

然后他感到那个异物在他体内搅了搅。

“唔……唔嗯………” 住手……不要再搅了。

“上面，也给你加点东西吧”女人又说。

程渝文感到自己的乳头上被贴了什么东西上去。

“那么……”女人低低的笑了一下“我启动开关了……”

“啊啊啊…………啊…………啊…………”程渝文感到自己的下体和乳头上的物体同时开始震动。

他现在视觉被剥夺，触觉的感知变得异常敏锐。

好难受……好难受…………

“啊……嗯…………唔…………嗯……”他浑身被刺激的好难受，有痛感，还有强烈的快感……

他射不出来，只能不停的在床上颤抖。他的脚趾紧绷，死死的扣着床单。

也不知道过了多久，他的脑袋里已经一片空白，什么都思考不了了。

“嗯……嗯啊…………哈…………啊…………”房间里只剩下由他身体主导的喘息声了。

在他意识完全消失前，他忽然感到眼前一亮，他的眼罩被人撤去了。他抬了抬沉重的眼皮看着眼前那个妩媚的女人。眼前的人用手撩了撩头发，又帮他把口球也撤了。然后女人亲吻了一下他的唇，看着他的脸笑道“现在这张脸，可爱多了”

女人用手抹了抹他眼角的泪，问道“想射么”

“……想…………”程渝文已经没有反驳的力气了。

“那求我”

“求……求求你……让我射……”

“叫我什么？”

“主……主人……请让我……射……”

“嗯，好”然后女人一边吻上了他，一边用手将他的身上的拘束用具解开。

女人吻了他好一会儿才松开，然后她再次将两根手指探入了程渝文的下体。

“是这里对吗？”女人的手指磨蹭着那个部位。

程渝文颤抖了一下“嗯………………啊……嗯啊”

她的手指继续刺激着那个部位。

“啊……啊…………嗯…………啊………………”

“嗯……嗯…………嗯啊………………”

随着一阵水声，程渝文终于释放了出来。

“哈…………哈哈…………哈…………”程渝文两眼无神的看着天花板喘气。

他被女人搞射了。还是在这样的状态下。

痛觉，迷茫，羞耻感一下子涌入了他的大脑。

除此之外，还有无尽的快感…………

他不知道他之后还会被怎样对待，但是他已经无所谓了……

算了……就这样沉溺在快感中……也不错………………


End file.
